Kum Dong
Chinese |family = Shan Chu Lee (boss) Fu Shan Chu (friend) Johnny Chai (friend) |affiliations = The Triads |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Jamahl and the Yardies Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Frank Carter Mark Hammond |voice = Chun Wah Kong}} Kum Dong is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor antagonist in ''The Getaway''. Kum was a heavy for the Triads, along with Fu Shan Chu and Johnny Chai. He worked for Shan Chu Lee, the leader of the gang. Like fellow heavy Fu Shan Chu, Kum Dong could speak English, but not very well. He acted as a loyal heavy for his boss, Shan Chu Lee. Early Life Not much is known about Kum Dong's early life. It is known that we was born in 1976 and could speak only a little English, possibly indicating he came to the United Kingdom in his mid 20's. He was born in Hong Kong and was a long serving member of the 14K Triads. 2002 Kum Dong was present after Mark Hammond made off with the statue containing heroin which he had just stolen from the Reptilian Gallery. His friend, Fu Shan Chu watched Mark drive off but didn't recognise who he was. Kum Dong however recognised Mark and knew he was part of the Collins gang and swore to make them pay for the trouble they had just caused. Much later, he accompanies his boss to the Sol Vita and they arrive in the cargo hold to confront Charlie Jolson and Mark Hammond along with the other gang bosses. Kum Dong remained silent and stood by his bosses side when Mark began to explain his story. After Mark explained everything, Nick Collins agreed to let Mark go. Shan Chu Lee also eventually agreed to let Mark go if the Collins gang did a favour for them in the future. Afterwards, Mark tried to persuade the gang bosses to let Frank Carter leave with him, as they would all be dead if it wasn't for him. The Triads however refused to let Frank go, like the other gangs. Suddenly, Charlie Jolson produced the detonator for the bomb in the room, after insulting all the other gangs and the countdown on the timer began. Kum Dong then fled the room along with his boss and some other Triads. Death Kum Dong was not quick enough and ended up getting killed along with his boss in the bomb explosion on board the Sol Vita, bringing an end to Shan Chu Lee's Triads. Mission Appearances *Art Appreciation *Aboard the Sol Vita *Land of Hope and Glory (killed) Trivia *Kum Dong makes one less mission appearance than Fu Shan Chu. In The Prodigal Son, he does not appear for some reason, where as Fu Shan Chu does. *He has very little dialogue in the game and Fu Shan Chu speaks a lot more than Kum Dong does. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Triads Category:Villains